In a motor control device for an electric vehicle, the motor current has been conventionally controlled such that the torque generated by the motor follows a torque command corresponding to the accelerator operation performed by a driver.
In such a motor control device for an electric vehicle, it is necessary to suppress vibrations occurring when torque ripples generated in the motor in a creep travel mode of the vehicle match the resonance frequency of the torsional vibrations of the motor, and vibrations occurring due an abrupt rise in a motor torque, and to provide a comfortable ride to the driver.
Accordingly a control device for a motor has been suggested in which, in order to suppress the torque ripples of the motor and reduce vibrations, a map relating to the amplitude and phase of the torque ripples generated in the motor is created in advance, and a ripple compensation value corresponding to a torque command is calculated with reference to the map such that the amplitude and phase of the torque ripples are suppressed, thereby suppressing the motor shaft vibrations produced by the torque ripples (see, for example, PTL 1).